What Makes Us Alike
by Masaichu
Summary: Maybe it was just luck that she came along at the right time. Maybe she was just doing him a favor. Or maybe it was something more. Ruko Yokune x Taya Soune.


**I've always had a little soft spot for this couple...I apologize if Ruko is a bit out of character, I've never written for her, so I'm just going by popular fan description of how she acts. I may write more for them if I get the chance. Please Enjoy!**

--

There aren't a lot of people in this world whom could say that they were excited to use their brand new, feature added coffee brewer. Except maybe for Ruko Yokune, that is. Even with the dozens of coffee brewers stacked upon the shelves at home, Ruko surely had to buy this one!

Walking happily along the sidewalk, her eyes sparkled with anticipation, the left showing a shade of blue while the other showed red, as a result of her heterochromatic design. It wasn't her fault that she was built so strangely.

After all, trying to beat out Teto Kasane's brilliant April Fool's Day plan had been near to impossible, so she supposed the people who had built her had just wanted to make something a little less...believable for the crowds to laugh at.

But now she could laugh at them! For now, she had a voice too! Two voices, in fact!

That's what she got from being considered a hermaphrodite, though it really didn't seem to bug her. At least if Ruko had her own male sounding voice, there was no need to build another of her to compliment it.

Ah, she was thinking too much again! She had to get home and use this new coffee brewer! Then maybe she could go out to the casino tonight and win just a little bit more for the next one!

Turning the corner to where her street was, Ruko found herself coming to a stop upon noticing the sight in front of her.

Up ahead, she could see a familier figure with dark blue hair, almost to the point of being purple. And they also wore a butler suit, and white gloves as well, though she barely noticed since they were carrying what looked to be a grocery bag.

Who did she know that wore such things...It was on the tip of her tongue, but...

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Someone yelled loudly, almost startling her enough to drop the bag with the brewer inside. Squinting to get a better look ahead of her, Ruko took a few steps closer.

Wait a moment...Of course, it was Taya! How could she have not reconized him?

That wasn't what concerned her right now though. What had her attention was Taya had his back pressed against the fence, trying to keep a straight look while a taller look man stood looming over him.

Considering the situation at hand, she managed a few more steps, paused, then began walking towards them quickly.

She was much taller than either of the two, and hopefully, she thought to herself, stronger.

Taya either didn't see her coming or chose to ignore it, straightening himself against the fence before talking in his calmest tone to the man in front of him. "Please sir, you are in my way and I must be getting back home."

Laughter erupted from the other man. "Oh, you would like that now wouldn't you? Because you can't put up a fight, right? You weak little princess..." He spat the last few words in the blue-haired man's face, before pulling his arm back and slapping the grocery bag right out of Taya's gloved hands.

Glass could be heard breaking as the bag hit the ground, and a few strawberries rolled out onto the pavement. Taya stared with shock, before an angered look came over him. He wasn't the type who normally got mad over petty things, but this was no petty thing.

"Only a brute such as you would find pleasure in brutal tactics." His voice had risen a bit more, and he looked ready to attempt defending himself if need be. Unfortunately, his size and build were both going against him.

"And what's a pathetic girl like you going to do about it?" The man lashed out, grabbing a hold of the butler's monocle before pulling him over by the chain. Helpless in his current position, Taya crossed his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for whatever may come.

What came instead of a punch, was the sound of a muffled yell and the grip on his chain being released. Cautiously opening one eye to peek, he saw the man now dangling in the air while Ruko held him by the collar of his shirt with one hand.

Her red and blue eyes pierced the man with accuracy, and he struggled with fear as she brought him closer to her face. Her throat seemed to hurt as she spoke in her lowest voice possible. "Get out of here and leave him alone, you bastard."

Nodding rapidly, the man struggled about until she dropped him to the ground, and he instantly took off running down the street, too afraid to look back at the tall girl behind him.

Picking up the bag with her coffee brewer from the ground, Ruko turned to look at Taya, whom was was wiping his monocle off with a cloth before placing it back over his eye. "Thank you for that, Ruko-san." He spoke politely, bowing.

Ruko just gave a little shrug, not sure if she should be happy he was alright or angry the man hadn't gotten punished even more.

"Didn't leave a mark on you, did he?" She asked, wondering to herself why she had to make sure when she'd witnessed the entire thing anyway.

He merely shook his head and glanced at the bag on the ground, something that looked like jelly seeping through it.

"No..." He sighed, "But I will have to buy everything for dinner yet again..."

Glancing down slightly, the black-haired hermaphrodite seemed to be in slight thought, before looking back at Taya with the tiniest of her seductive looks. "Why don't you just come with me?"

Taya looked at her with peaked curiosity. "For dinner, you mean?"

"Why not? I have to eat too, you know. I don't just drink coffee...Er, well not all time." She gave a little laugh at her own joke, though he didn't seem as amused.

"I am not sure...I do not wish to be a burden on you." He didn't noticed Ruko roll her eyes at him.

"C'mon, it's not like you're going coming to live with me or something. What do you say?" She leaned towards him a little bit more, the look on her face showing much more affection than usual to it.

With one more glance towards the lost items, Taya gave her slow nod before adjusting the collar of his shirt, then began walking alongside Ruko towards her home.

"I...must thank you for helping me to shake that man off. He simply would not leave me alone today..."

Ruko crinkled her nose slightly, though restrained herself from wanting to run in the direction the man had gone and doing more damage. "Why would he want to bug you anyway? You wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Which is precisely the point..." Hints of sadness plagued his voice this time around. "Surely my rather feminine appearance does not help matters, but I do not wish to change how I look."

A tug on his wrist nearly sent him backwards. "So what if you look like that?" Ruko asked angrily, gripping onto him. "I look the way I do and no one says anything about it! It's not like we can help that we were built to be this way!"

Stunned by her fit of anger, Taya took those words in for a long moment before a small smile came to him. Nodding in agreement, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off him.

Always he had found it hard to fit in with the rest of the UTAUloids, but Ruko...She seemed to understand him better then most.

When one considered that both of them had been created with the intention of being seen as both male and female, it was grateful to have someone else who could see from both sides of the argument.

"Thank you for saying that, Ruko-san...It means...A rather great amount to me."

Compliments had never really struck Ruko too much before, but hearing Taya say it made her feel...different. Strange different. Good different.

Why was that...

Ah well, she was doing him a favor, she decided. That might be it. This was how it felt to be really kind to someone. Or, maybe her heart was just beating fast from the rush of the whole thing. Or maybe...

Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself down, Ruko just gave him a smirk back before throwing her arm around his shoulders and walking while holding him almost in a choke hold, practically picking him up off the ground due to their height difference.

"That's what friends do! Now come on, you're trying my new coffee brewer with me!"

"E-Eh!? W-Wait just a moment! Ah! I can not walk that fast! I-I'm lifting off the ground! Ruko-san!"

Ruko didn't seem to listen, laughing at his struggle before finally setting him on the ground and walking a little slower, enjoying the pace now while her arm still rested along his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind this...

Moving along with a little spring in her step, she wondered to herself if she could convince Taya to come along with her to the casino that night. After this, the thought of just coffee and dinner seemed like it wouldn't be quite enough in the future...


End file.
